Lost Yeti
Lost Yeti is a mobile puzzle game released on the App Store on January 15, 2014. An Android and browser demo version are also available. The player moves ice blocks in between arrows to help a yeti find his home. Controls *'Swipe finger' - Move ice cubes Levels Lost Yeti has sixty levels, with twenty levels assigned to each level pack. The player is required to move ice blocks in line with the arrows to help guide the yeti to the finish block. Throughout the game, the yeti moves constantly, unless trapped in the span of one ice block. Ice blocks cannot be moved if the yeti or an enemy is in line with the direction the player wants to move the ice blocks in. Popsicles can also be found and collected in each level. Players have the option of skipping levels when the yeti is killed on the level they most recently unlocked. The first three skips are free, and any subsequent ones cost five popsicles. If the current amount of popsicles obtained is below that of the cost, the player is given the option to buy additional popsicles through in-app purchases. Each first level of a chapter shows some pictures depicting the game's story. Subsequent chapters show a continuation of the events that occur from the previous chapter. Snowy Hills Gloomy Cave Introduction Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Mighty Glacier Scoring Players are scored based on the number of steps the yeti takes before the level is completed. Less steps results in a higher score. Every "block" the width of an ice cube that the yeti moves onto is counted as a single step. Yetipedia A Yetipedia is included to the far left of the chapter selection screen. By swiping to the right after Snowy Hills and holding the finger down, Yetipedia can be viewed. A gallery of all enemies as well as the main character are present in this feature, along with their names. Glitches *When hitting the replay button upon completing a level, the music would reload on top of the track currently playing, allowing the music tracks to be layered on top of each other. Clicking the sound icon would only mute the initial music track and not the other layered tracks. This glitch was later fixed on the Neutronized.com site. Platforms *'Mobile' - All mobile versions contain all level packs. **'iOS ' - The iOS version is compatible with iPhone, iPod touch and iPad devices. On launch, it cost $0.99, but this later increased to $1.99. **'Android ' - Available on Google Play/Android Market. The app is free, but ad-supported. *'Browser ' - The browser demo allows players to play only the "Snowy Hills" levels for free. Related news 2013 *'November 26' - First trailer of Lost Yeti released. Lost Yeti was revealed to be an iOS puzzle game, and many of its features as noted in the App store were mentioned at this time. *'November 27' - Some levels from Icy Cave posted on a physical wall were pictured and posted. *'November 29' - Neutronized turns their complete focus to completing Lost Yeti and changes their website background the day before. *'December 6' - More information about the chapter screen is posted. Each selection is represented on a 2.5D rotating paper craft-like structure as a tribute to Yoshi's Island. Three chapters were to be playable in Lost Yeti's initial release, with twenty levels each. *'December 13' - Lost Yeti is 99% complete and awaiting testing. Neutronized posts an image with seven different icons and asks viewers to comment on the one they want to see used for its appearance on the App Store. *'December 16' - Lost Yeti finishes testing and is submitted to Apple, awaiting a review. Neutronized decides to create a mix between the styles of icons G and F, which most users commented on as their favourite. *'December 18' - A browser version of Snowy Hills is revealed, due to the observation that many Neutronized fans have no iOS devices. The possibility of an Android release is considered, depending on how well Lost Yeti does in the App Store. 2014 *'January 3' - Neutronized prepares to reveal Lost Yeti's release date the following week. *'January 7' - The expected release date for Lost Yeti is to be January 15. The main features of Lost Yeti are recapped (sixty levels, three worlds and 8-bit music). *'January 10' - Yetipedia revealed. *'February 14' - An Android port of Lost Yeti is reported to be in testing mode. Gallery Lost yeti icon picture.png|Lost Yeti's mobile icon Lost Yeti - Trailer|Trailer released November 26, 2013 Icy_cave_level.png|Levels posted on the developer's wall from Icy Cave. Lost_Yeti_paper_craft.png|The papercraft art represented in this depiction of Snowy Hills on the selection screen. Beat_icon_pics.png|Possible icons to be used before Lost Yeti's submission to the App Store. Yeti_awaiting_review.png|Promotional picture on the December 16 Facebook post regarding Lost Yeti's submission. Broswer_version.png|Promotional picture announcing the browser version of Lost Yeti in the works. Lost Yeti Launch Trailer|Launch trailer, January 7 Yetipedia_preview_picture.png|Preview of Yetipedia. Lostyeti-androidpromo.png|Android promotion picture Lostyetibrowseend.png|Lost Yeti browser end screen lostyetibrowserpopup.png|Lost Yeti browser pop-up Category:Puzzle games Category:Games Category:Mobile games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:Winter Games